Invierno
by MartukaBrennan
Summary: Recuerdos de la reina antes de embarcarse en un importante viaje.


Recordó uno de los inviernos más duros que le tocó vivir. Los lugareños aprovechaban este tipo de días para encerrarse en sus casas junto a sus familias y así pasar tiempo de calidad haciendo manualidades, cocinando o simplemente conversando. Pero sin duda el tema de conversación de todos era la enorme tormenta que se había dejado caer ese año. Muchos dejaron sus actividades de lado para simplemente admirar la belleza de la nevada desde la seguridad y calor de sus hogares.

Sin embargo, no en cada rincón de Arendelle se sentía la misma atmósfera. En el orfanato, mientras todos ya se encontraban tapados como podían con sus escasas mantas y el poco calor que estas otorgaban, la pequeña Iduna se las había arreglado para subir una de las paredes hasta el ventanal superior. Desde ahí miraba la ventisca que azotaba cada rincón del territorio con una mezcla de temor y admiración. Era una tormenta aterradora, pero en su propia manera también era hermosa. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza realmente asombrosa.

Enfocó su mirada hacia el norte. Se preguntó si la tormenta afectaría también a su gente. ¿escucharían los truenos? ¿sentirían la nieve, el frío? ¿Podría verlos nuevamente? Una de las cosas que de las que hablarían sería sin duda esta tormenta.

Los últimos años no habían sido fáciles. No estaba encerrada. No porque no la obligaran las leyes del recinto, sino porque ella era mucho más ágil que los demás niños y siempre encontraba la forma de escapar cuando quisiera. Pero para días como este, el frío orfanato era una bendición.

Si bien extrañaba mucho a su familia, de una u otra forma siempre el destino le dejó en su camino personas maravillosas que le ayudaron: una profesora del orfanato y el bibliotecario del pueblo, quienes le enseñaron a leer, la cultura e historia de los arendelianos; el panadero de la villa central y la costurera que le ayudaron a adaptarse a su nuevo "hogar", además de varios niños que vivían con ella. Y por supuesto, Agnarr.

Recordó uno de los inviernos más duros que le tocó vivir. Desde que salió del bosque en ese día fatídico que cada cierto tiempo se encontraba con él. Ella aprovechaba su habilidad para superar la barrera de las murallas del castillo y encontrarlo en alguno de los jardines. Él no recordaba que habían compartido unos momentos el mismo día del incidente, debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza, solo sabía que ella lo había encontrado a las afueras del bosque y lo llevó a salvo de vuelta a Arendelle. Debido a esto, y a que la niña mencionó que era huérfana, es que el rey y sus asesores le buscaron un lugar en el orfanato. Por supuesto, Iduna escuchó e interpretó las palabras de los asesores cada vez que se mencionaba a los Northuldras. Lo mejor sería no decir nada sobre sus orígenes.

No le molestaba eso, no del todo. Además, ella solo pasaba tiempo con Agnarr. No entendía bien cuál era su rol en el palacio, pero si estaba ahí todo el tiempo y rodeado de hombres con papeles o espadas algo importante debía hacer para el pueblo. Pero era tan joven, como ella, con intereses similares, tan jovial y encantador. Por eso no podía imaginarlo en el mismo grupo de esos tipos toscos y molestos que hablaban tonterías sobre su gente.

Cada vez que se encontraban pasaban horas juntos. Podían hablar de libros como de música, obras, el clima, las estrellas. No había un tema en particular, era la compañía. O el hecho que entre ambos podían ser ellos mismos. Sin política, sin papeles. Solo ellos.

Tal vez por eso le impactó tanto cuando, después de años, se encontraron a las afueras del castillo junto al fiordo bajo una lluvia implacable y él le confesó que era el rey de Arendelle.

Él vio su cara y se paralizó. Todo este tiempo no quería decirle nada porque pensó que ella podía asustarse de su posición y pensar que por esto debía comportarse de manera diferente con él. Eso a él no le importaba, solo quería seguir compartiendo con ella, pero ya era mayor de edad y debía comenzar su gira por diferentes lugares como mandatario y dedicarse más a sus labores de rey. Él tenía miedo de que ella lo viera de esa forma, porque solo era la primera parte de su comunicado. También quería que ella lo acompañara. Porque era la mujer más inteligente que conocía, y sabía cómo hablar con las personas y, al fin y al cabo, eso le sería muy útil en su gira y en sus labores cotidianas. Al menos eso fue lo que les dijo a sus asesores para que la contrataran. Él temía que ahora ella lo viera de otra forma.

Ella estaba, de hecho, paralizada. Pero por ninguno de los motivos que Agnarr tenía en su cabeza. Sino porque ella comprendió que fue él quien decretó personas no gratas a los northuldras, quien prohibió la lengua de estos y, finalmente, entendió que él pensaba lo mismo que los tipos con papeles y espadas que hablaban mal de su gente.

Sin embargo, pudo identificar algo en su mirada: miedo. Miedo de que ella lo rechazara.

Y comprendió que en el fondo de ese rey estaba el niño con el que había compartido los últimos años de su vida. El que le había compartido sus anécdotas, sus secretos, sus recuerdos. Ese niño seguía ahí, solo había sido criado con una parte de la historia. La historia que los habitantes de Arendelle conocían. La historia del rey Runeard.

Ella lo aceptó porque vio más allá de su puesto en el palacio. Luego aceptó su propuesta de trabajo porque consideró que era una labor humilde, y desde su posición podía ayudar a Agnarr a darle otra perspectiva. Luego aceptó sus invitaciones a los bailes de palacio, aceptó sus miradas cómplices, aceptó sus paseos nocturnos, sus besos y su propuesta de matrimonio. Lo aceptó porque lo amaba.

Recordó uno de los inviernos más duros que le tocó vivir. Cada cierto tiempo y desde que vivía en Arendelle viajaba a las orillas del bosque encantado. Las primeras veces para ver si encontraba la forma de entrar de nuevo, ya los últimos años solamente lo hacía porque así se sentía más cerca de su gente.

Ese día quería visitar el bosque. La lluvia era implacable, pero necesitaba estar cerca de los muros de niebla. Fue en esa ocasión que los espíritus se manifestaron frente a ella. Le indicaron que, como en aquel día, y a lo largo de toda su vida, había sido la única que había demostrado compasión por ambos bandos, ella y Agnarr representaban la unión de ambos pueblos. Por esto ellos recibirían un regalo. Una muestra tácita de esta unión. Un hijo. Un ser con la sangre de ambas familias.

Ella estaba emocionada, en parte por lo que indicaron los espíritus, pero sobre todo porque había creado vida con la persona que amaba. No le importaba si era la unión de dos mundos, su hijo sería un regalo, viniera o no de los espíritus.

Sin embargo, cuando entendió que su hijo tendría la misión de ser el puente entre ambos mundos se asustó. No solo porque el camino de su retoño estaba marcado, sino porque tendría una conversación con su esposo, una plática que había retrasado durante mucho tiempo: debería contarle que ella era northuldra.

Fue un largo camino a casa, el más largo que recordara. La lluvia no se había detenido en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se reunió con Agnarr, ni siquiera cuando le contó que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que debía contarle algo de su pasado. Pero la lluvia tampoco se detuvo cuando Agnarr la escuchó, ni cuando secó sus lágrimas, ni cuando la abrazó con compasión, amor y remordimiento. La lluvia la acompañó en todo momento, pensó que era porque no le contó todo. Nunca le contó que ella estuvo ahí ese día. Pero en realidad, el invierno siempre había tenido ese doble efecto en ella, como una fuerza bipolar que le asustaba e impresionaba a la vez. De una forma extraña, la calmaba, le daba paz. Por ese motivo se esperanzó, se alegró de tener esa fuerza recurrente en sus peores momentos. Por eso sonrió cuando nació su hija. Era su niña. Su invierno personal. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero ella estaría ahí, porque el invierno siempre estuvo con ella, era parte de ella, como Elsa.

Añoró los inviernos más duros que le había tocado vivir. Porque no es lo mismo tener que pasar por la tormenta que ver pasar a tus seres queridos por ella. Elsa había nacido con un poder que crecía cada vez más, tanto que había puesto en riesgo la vida de su hermana, Anna, que nació tres años después de Elsa.

Era muy doloroso ver sufrir a sus hijas sin poder hacer nada. Sabía que como padres pudieron hacer algo mejor por sus hijas, pero estaba muy limitada por las leyes de Arendelle y las creencias de la gente y Agnarr, que trataba de hacer lo mejor para todos pero que no podía hacer grandes cambios sin despertar las sospechas de los demás. Y ya tenían suficientes problemas. Por eso comenzó a investigar. No podía dejar que su pequeño invierno pasara por todo esto sola. Debía ayudarla. Encontraría la manera.

Recordó el invierno más duro que le tocó vivir. Había encontrado algo. Un mapa a Ahtohallan. Hasta ese momento pensaba que solo era un mito, pero ahí estaba, parada frente a la ventana, mirando la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre Arendelle, junto a sus maletas y con el mapa en su mano. Mañana partiría a aquel río mítico a buscar la forma de ayudar a su hija. Agnarr estaba con ella. Ya había cambiado de parecer sobre la magia. Ya no sentía una aberración hacia ella, sobre todo en los primeros años de Elsa. Había podido ver las cosas que ella hacía, y le maravillaba. Además, ya no podía vincular sus pensamientos negativos hacia la magia con la imagen de Elsa. Simplemente no concordaban una con la otra. Pero aún le temía, sobre todo después de ver como había terminado su familia. Tal vez sus decisiones habían perjudicado a su familia, y se atormentaba por ello, pero en este punto no valía la pena mirar atrás, debía encontrar una solución, por muy extraña que esta sonara. Y es que después de tanto buscar, investigar y consultar lo único que habían encontrado era el mapa de una isla que no sabían si existía. Pero si eso resultaba ser el grano de esperanza que necesitaban para encontrar la respuesta para ayudar a Elsa, él iría a Ahtohallan.

Tendrían que dejar a sus niñas bajo el cuidado de los sirvientes del palacio, pero no importaba. Ya habían pasado demasiados años sin poder hacer nada. Podía parecer poco o iluso embarcarse en este viaje, pero era todo lo que tenían. Sus niñas eran fuertes, inteligentes y valientes. Comprenderían a sus padres: Anna entendería los años de silencio y Elsa comprendería lo que sea que ella debería hacer.

Iduna recordó sus peores inviernos y no sintió temor. La vida no había sido fácil, pero había encontrado buenos compañeros de viaje, de vida y unas hijas maravillosas. Y haría lo que fuera por ellas.

Iduna no tenía miedo de su viaje, tenía miedo de no encontrar respuestas, de no poder ayudar a sus hijas, de no volver a abrazar a Elsa o Anna. Tenía miedo de los futuros inviernos.

Porque, si su búsqueda fracasaba, sus inviernos no serían nada comparados a los que debería enfrentar su hija.

Lo haría. Por Elsa.


End file.
